


Surrender

by elem (elem44)



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-17 00:09:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12353370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elem44/pseuds/elem
Summary: Set towards the end of Season Seven. Changes in the command team’s relationship are inevitable after certain ready room revelations.





	Surrender

**Author's Note:**

> A birthday story for dear, Gine. Happy Birthday my friend and may you have many many more.
> 
> Thanks to Pook and audabee for the read through and to Brianna for an amazing beta. Hugs.

Kathryn and Chakotay sat reading in comfortable silence on the couch in her ready room. It was late in their shift and they were trying to get the last of the reports finished before dinner time.

Chakotay barked a laugh just as Kathryn was taking a sip of her coffee. It sloshed down her front and she let out a yelp. “What the….Chakotay! Please.” Grabbing some tissues, she mopped at the spill and then wiped up the droplets on the padd. “What’s so funny?”

“I’m sorry, Kathryn. I was just reading Icheb’s Astrometrics report. I’ve never seen so many words used to say so little. He makes Seven’s reports seem concise by comparison. Did you know that at 0237 this morning he detected seventeen small pieces of space debris, measuring between 0.2mm and 1.2 mm in diameter, consisting of cadmium, carbon and fluorine? There were also 273, 528 particles of space dust detected between 0300 and 0421. Would you like to hear the list of elements?”

Kathryn’s mouth twisted into a smile. “No thank you. I’ll forgo that pleasure for now, but no doubt he’ll give us a rundown in his presentation at the morning debrief.”

Chakotay’s shoulders sagged. “It’ll be more like the morning de‘long’. Do I have to be there?”

Kathryn couldn’t help laughing. “Yes, Commander. If I have to go, so do you. And be gentle with poor Icheb, he’s trying very hard. Can you imagine what it’s like trying to satisfy Seven’s need for perfection? It’s a tough job, just be glad you don’t have to do it.” Kathryn cringed inwardly when she realised what she’d said and all of a sudden the mood in the room changed. It was almost as if someone had turned the temperature down to zero. Chakotay reached for another padd but avoided meeting her eyes.

A small stab of hurt wedged its way into Kathryn’s chest. So it was true. Chakotay and Seven were an item. His reaction was all the confirmation she needed. She hadn’t wanted to believe it but she couldn’t ignore the obvious. Now she was in a quandary about what to do. Did she congratulate him and bring it out into the open or just ignore it and hope that he would tell her of his own accord? The fact that he hadn’t told anyone, led her to speculate that it wasn’t really her place to say anything.

He handed her the padd. “Well, I’ll let you handle this one then. I hope you’ve got the evening free, its just under two hundred pages long. Have fun.”

Chakotay stood and Kathryn grabbed his arm. “Where are you going?”

He was still avoiding her eyes. “It’s after end of shift now and I have something to do.”

Kathryn’s hand slid from his arm and she sat up straight. He probably had a date with Seven, but if he wasn’t going to say something about it, she was going to have to broach the subject herself. Swallowing hard, she kept her voice as neutral as possible. “Chakotay, I know about you and Seven, and I hope you’ll be very happy.”

His head snapped around and he stared at her. “What have you heard?” His tone was accusatory.

Surely he didn’t think that he could date someone, especially Seven, and keep it quiet? The Voyager rumour mill was, if not entirely accurate, scarily efficient. Not much happened onboard that was a secret for long. “Don’t be upset. I heard that you and Seven had started seeing one another… dating, if you will, and as I said, I hope you’ll be happy.”

“Really? You hope that?”

Kathryn frowned. What was he playing at? “Of course. I care very much about both of you and I want you to be happy. You are, aren’t you? She’s a beautiful young woman and this is something that she’s been working towards for some time.”

He was radiating anger and Kathryn was a bit taken aback. He moved down the steps towards the door and then swung back towards her. “You’re okay with this, are you? Me dating your protégé?”

Why the hell was he so angry? She didn’t know what he expected from her. Did he want her to tell him that the very thought of it made her almost physically ill? That he’d broken her heart and, that since the moment she’d heard of their affair, she’d been coaching herself to react calmly and amicably – to be gracious in her loss and not rail and scream as she was doing on the inside. It wasn’t as though it was the first time that she’d lost out in love and, if her ‘luck’ continued, it probably wouldn’t be the last.

“I don’t know what you want me to say, Chakotay? I’m trying to be a good friend to you both, but you’re not making this easy for me.” Now she was getting angry. His attitude was confrontational and downright unpleasant. She’d assumed, from his interactions with her over the last two years, that he’d moved beyond his deeper feelings for her and merely wanted to be friends. She could live with that, but how was she supposed to react to this sort of questioning? If she didn’t know any better….

He shook his head. “I want you to say what’s in your heart, Kathryn. I want you to be honest with me for once.”

She saw red. “What!? And have my feelings thrown back in my face? I don’t think so. I have more pride than that. If you really care about Seven, it won’t matter what I say or do and if you don’t, then you have no business leading her on like this. She’s young and inexperienced and I would have thought that you’d have taken that into consideration before you moved forward with your relationship. For god’s sake, Chakotay, think about what you’re doing.”

He stared at her. “What feelings would I be throwing back in your face?”

She frowned at him and then thought back over what she’d just said. Too much, she now realised. Huffing a bitter laugh, she stood up and walked down the steps to confront him. “Do you really want to know?”

Chakotay took a step towards her. “Yes. I do.” His eyes drilled into hers and they could have cut the air between them with a knife. “I need to know.”

Kathryn met his gaze squarely and prepared to lie. She opened her mouth but her combadge chirped. She wanted to scream.

_“Tuvok to Janeway.”_

Chakotay’s eyes narrowed, glinting dangerously and then they widened in shock as Kathryn tapped her badge and snapped. “Not now, Tuvok.”

Chakotay glanced at the ready room doors waiting for the chime, but Tuvok’s voice, sounding almost chastened, replied over the comm. _“As you wish, Captain.”_

Kathryn took a deep breath, ignoring Chakotay’s shocked expression. If he was surprised now, just wait until he heard what she had to say. “You really want the truth?”

Chakotay nodded.

“But are you ready for it? It may not be what you want to hear.”

“I need to know, Kathryn.”

Kathryn’s eyes turned steely. “Fine, but just remember, you asked. The truth is, Chakotay, I fell in love with you, almost from the beginning, but as your captain, a personal relationship was out of the question. When I – and everyone else – realized that you also cared for me, I hoped that if we found a quick way home, we could perhaps explore those feelings back on Earth.” Kathryn began to pace back and forth. “On New Earth, I thought we had all the time in the world, and believe me, I would have come to you, but we were rescued and once back on Voyager my hopes had to be put aside again. Over time, your feelings understandably began to whither, but your friendship was, and is, deeply important to me. It has sustained me and kept me sane.”

Emotion choked her, and her voice faded to a whisper. She stopped in front of him, looking him in the face. “I still can’t imagine a day without you, but I love you enough to give you my blessing, and I truly wish you every happiness with Seven.”

His expression hadn’t changed and he just stood there staring at her.

It was more than she’d intended to say, but at least now he knew and he could move on with Seven without any regrets. Hopefully she would be able to maintain some measure of friendship with him, although, it wouldn’t ever be quite the same. That thought made her sad and she swallowed past the aching tightness in her throat.

That movement was enough to jolt him into action and before Kathryn knew what was happening his lips were on hers, pressing hard and at an odd angle. It wasn’t a comfortable kiss by any means and his body was awkwardly pushed up against hers as he backed her towards the desk. His fingers wove into her hair, tangling in some strands so that they pulled and stung, and he was dragging her head to the side at an uncomfortable angle. Her hands slapped against his shoulders and she pushed herself away from him.

“What do you think you’re doing? Didn’t you just hear what I said?”

He nodded. “You said you loved me and that you can’t imagine a day without me.”

Kathryn pushed hard against him as he moved to capture her lips again. “Chakotay! That’s not what I said.”

“That’s what I heard. It’s enough for me.”

“But not for me.”

“I love you too, Kathryn.”

“No, you don’t. You love Seven.”

“No, I don’t. I love you and have for years.”

“You didn’t listen to a word I said, did you?”

“Are you telling me that you no longer love me?” He seemed unnaturally calm about the whole thing

Kathryn was about to tell him that no, she didn’t, but the words wouldn’t come. He’d wanted the truth and she’d bared her soul already, so a little more emotional exposure wouldn’t do anymore harm… would it?. “Yes, I still love you, but Chakotay I can’t be with you, and you need to move on.”

“Who says so?”

“I do. It’s the sensible thing to do. The logical thing.”

“Since when have you been taking Vulcan lessons? I’ll decide when it’s time for me to move on, Kathryn and now that I know you love me, you’re going to have a hard time getting rid of me.”

“What about Seven?” Kathryn wasn’t sure what to feel now. Part of her was soaring with joy, and another part of her was pissed off and rather confused.

“What about her?”

“She’ll be broken hearted.”

Chakotay gave Kathryn a disbelieving look. “I doubt it. So far she’s found most of the courtship rituals ‘irrelevant and tiresome’. Her exact words were ‘I find this a futile exercise. If one wishes to copulate, the most efficient method would be to inform one’s prospective partner of one’s intention and implement the procedure.’” He picked up Kathryn’s hand and kissed her fingers. “Can you see why I’ve not been carried away on a wave of passion with our resident Borg?”

“Well, why were you so angry earlier?”

“I was upset that you’d heard the rumours and that you’d just accepted them at face value and didn’t seem the least bit concerned that I was with Seven.”

“So the rumours aren’t true?” Kathryn was confused. One minute he was saying he was dating Seven and the next moment he was telling her they were rumours.

“I agreed to help her with her social lessons. She approached me and asked for assistance. I have been helping her with some of the more worrisome and intricate issues of relationships. Having the Doctor as her mentor was a bit like the blind leading the blind.”

“Well, I hate to be pedantic, but if that’s not dating I don’t know what is. Picnics in the Cargo Bay and lunches on the holodeck… I know it’s been a while, but that sounds like dating to me.”

“Kathryn, it’s not how it seems. It wasn’t important.”

“Maybe not to you, but to Seven it most likely was… and to me.” She was angry with him now. He seemed wholly unaware of the repercussions of his blasé and careless actions. It was all too much. Kathryn shook her head. “I have to think about this, Chakotay. I can’t deal with it now.” And turning, she marched towards the doors.

Just as they opened Chakotay yelled forcefully from his place near her desk. “Kathryn Janeway, you can walk away, but you can’t escape. I love you!”

Kathryn had just put her foot on the bottom step as his words rang loud and clear around the bridge. One look at the startled faces of the beta shift crew was enough to tell Kathryn that they’d heard every word. Dear God!

She spun on her heel and walked back into the ready room. Just as the doors closed, without a word, she pulled her arm back and slapped him hard across the face. _“How dare you!?”_

Chakotay laid his hand on his stinging cheek and moved his jaw from side to side to make sure it was still in one piece. She could sure pack a wallop. Her eyes were bright with anger and she was trembling with rage. He couldn’t ever remember seeing her so angry and knew he should have been concerned, but it was exciting and damned sexy. His eyes sparked with something akin to lust. She noticed and looked horrified, pulling her arm back to deliver another blow. He caught it in mid air and, holding her forearm, they stared at one another for several moments. Kathryn tried to pull away, but he wasn’t about to let her go and tugged her closer.

“Don’t.” Her voice was a husky whisper, but even she wasn’t sure what she wanted him to do. Did she really want him to let her go, or was she asking him not to?

His answer was decisive. With one smooth movement, he slid her arm behind her and pulled her against him. His other arm wrapped around her waist and he held her close. He didn’t kiss her again but was content to wait until the fight left her and her body relaxed and moulded against his.

Kathryn let out a small cry as their bodies made contact and she stiffened ready to push him away, but found herself with one hand held behind her and the other unintentionally sliding behind his back and curling into the fabric of his jacket. Slowly her body began to relax and her head fell against his shoulder. His cheek was resting gently against her hair and she could feel his rapid breaths wafting past her temple. This wasn’t what she’d intended. This had never been her plan, but here she was.

She was supposed to be angry with him and he was supposed to be with Seven, but Kathryn couldn’t argue with how right this felt. His body was warm and comforting and she couldn’t remember the last time she’d been held. She only knew that it had been almost seven years since she’d been held by a lover.

_Lover!_ Where the hell had that come from? But it was as though he could read her thoughts because, almost in the same instant as the word darted through her mind, she felt him begin to harden against her and, without thinking, she arched into him. A low groan rumbled through his chest and she turned her head to press her face into his chest. She shook her head. They couldn’t do this. They really shouldn’t, but the need was powerfully strong, fuelled by anger, lust and the recognition that these moments were rare and precious.

He let go of her arm and stroked down her back, over her buttocks.

Kathryn bit her lip and tried to stop the moan that was drawn from deep inside her as he fondled her, but it had been so long since she’d been touched in this way that she was unable to stop herself. Her moan reverberated around the room and he hissed in reply. He was barely touching her but she could feel herself throbbing with want and the moisture pooling between her thighs. His hand splayed across her bottom and pressed her against him. His erection was hard against her belly and now his mouth was on her neck, lightly nuzzling at the skin just above her tee.

With a husky, “Oh God!” she threw her head back to allow him better access. His lips captured the sensitive skin below her ear and she realised, too late, that she was now rocking against him, her groin pressed into his thigh, her clit engorged and rubbing against him.

Suddenly the realisation of what she was doing surged and she tried to push him away from her. “Chakotay, we can’t.”

He stopped moving and took a deep shuddering breath. “Kathryn, we already are.”

Kathryn only had herself to blame for what happened next. She tried to stop moving but her body, so long denied, wouldn’t listen and with her eyes squeezed shut, she gasped and rocked against him again. In a swift move, Chakotay turned her in his arms so her back was pressed up against his front.

Perhaps he thought this would calm them down, but it had the opposite effect on Kathryn. His erection was now pressed into her bottom, sliding up and down between the cheeks of her ass, and she grabbed the arm that was around her waist, lifting his hand so it cupped her breast.

He pinched her hardened nipple through her clothing and the abrasive rub of fabric on her sensitive flesh sent shards of delight spearing directly to her groin. Her bottom lip was caught firmly between her teeth as she tried to stifle her wanton cries.

Chakotay’s other hand slid down over her rigid belly to cup her mound his fingers pressing into her and the heel of his hand rubbing against her clit. She arched her pelvis into his groping hand, and reached one arm behind her to hold his bottom flush against her. Her other arm swung over her shoulder to wrap around his neck.

As Chakotay pressed his fingers into her again, Kathryn knew she was going to come. In great pulsing waves she was going to orgasm and there was nothing she could do about it. Her fingers dug into his buttock and her lower body rode his hand as she clawed at his neck. Just when she thought she might die from the pleasure of it all, his mouth clamped over hers, muffling her cries, and she came in great throbbing thrusts. Her world shattered into shards of bright light and her body juddered and spasmed. Chakotay groaned into her mouth and she felt the heat of his come seep through the back of her clothing as he hunched against her back, thrusting erratically.

Slowly, the world began to coalesce once more and she went limp in his arms. The arm draped around his neck and his cupping hand were the only things keeping her upright. With legs like jelly, she reefed her mouth away from his and took a deep shuddering breath. “Oh, my God.” Sliding her arms away from him, she hugged herself. “What have we done?”

He slowly pulled his hand away from her groin, to wrap loosely around her middle. His breaths were still coming in jagged inhalations as the pulsing slowly subsided and, spent, he softened against her bottom.

What did one say in this situation? Kathryn’s head dropped forward and she started to laugh silently. She felt Chakotay’s body tense behind her.

He started to pull away from her and was muttering. “I’m sorry, Kathryn. I’m so sorry.”

She knew what he was thinking. He thought that she was upset. That he’d taken advantage. That she’d asked him to stop but he hadn’t. But it wasn’t so. She hadn’t been able to stop either and she knew, deep down, that if she’d really wanted him to, he would have pulled away.

He was still muttering his apologies as she swung around, her eyes bright with tears of laughter. “Oh, Chakotay. Are you sorry? I’m not. I’ve wanted that – you – for so long.” Then she read the distress in his eyes and frowned. “What’s wrong? Are you all right?”

He staggered slightly and then leant back against the desk. He tried to laugh and then shook his head. “I thought… You’re laughing?” Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath and then his eyes snapped open as she pressed her lips to his.

She kissed him sweetly and stroked his face. “You thought I didn’t want you? I’m sorry I made you think that.” Her fingers swept lightly over his brow, trying to soothe away the troubled frown and her eyes met his. “I’ve never experienced anything quite so erotic, and I’ve never climaxed so quickly in all my life, but for future reference, perhaps the ready room isn’t the place.”

Chakotay stared at her for several seconds before he cupped her face and kissed her hard. Her arms slid around his neck and she kissed him back. He pulled back and nodded. “Noted.” Then he looked down at his uniform. “I’m going to have to sneak out the back way. If I walk past Tuvok he’s going to know exactly what’s been going on in here.”

Kathryn looked down at her dishevelled appearance and gave him a wry smile. “You’re not the only one. But we still have to face the bridge, and I imagine, the rest of the crew by now. I don’t think it would have taken long for news of your ‘declaration’ to make it from here to deck 15. In fact, they probably know about it in the Alpha quadrant by now.”

“You think?”

Kathryn rolled her eyes. “I know. I’m surprised we haven’t heard from someone already…” The door chimed. “Hello, I spoke too soon. Come.”

B’Elanna and the Doctor stepped through the doorway, but Kathryn could see a small crowd hovering in the background. Tom, Harry, Ayala, Wildman and a few others were making no bones about peering into the ready room. The doors slid shut behind B’Elanna, thankfully cutting off the inquisitive gazes.

The very pregnant Engineer gave them the once over and the Doctor was waving his scanner over them. Chakotay swatted at him, but missed. “What the hell are you doing, Doctor?”

“Just ensuring that you are undamaged.” He snapped the scanner shut and looking towards B’Elanna, nodded.

B’Elanna tapped her badge. “Torres to Tuvok. You can let them know that they’re both fine. Alive and kicking and none the worse for wear.”

_“I will inform the crew. They will be relieved… as am I.”_

Kathryn’s mouth dropped open and then she snapped it shut and glared at the two intruders. “What the hell is going on here?”

B’Elanna met her captain’s brittle stare with a glare of her own. “We came to check if you were both still alive. The Beta shift contacted us after hearing the Commander tell you that he loved you – not news, by the way – but they were concerned when they heard the sound of slapping and then moans and groans.” She gave them both a knowing look. “We just wanted to make sure that you were both still in one piece.” Her mouth twisted into a grin. “I can see that you are, mostly, so we’ll leave you be now.”

The Doctor and B’Elanna turned back towards the door, but B’Elanna swung around again. “Oh, and congratulations.” She grinned. “I’d give you a hug, but you both smell like an Orion brothel. I’d sneak out the back way if I were you. Tuvok will have a heart attack with just the thought of you doing ‘it’ in the ready room.”

Kathryn opened her mouth to deny the accusation but Chakotay spoke up first. “Thanks B’E, and I’d appreciate it if you both didn’t tell anyone about that. Okay?”

“Your secret is safe with me, but I hate to tell you, most of the crew already know. Neither of you are terribly quiet when you make love.”

Chakotay laughed. “Takes one to know one.”

Kathryn’s face was beet red and she stepped behind her desk. Her voice was like ice. “You’re all dismissed.” Chakotay turned towards her and his smile faded. With a jerk of his head he indicated to B’Elanna to go. She and the Doctor left the room.

Kathryn didn’t look as they left, she couldn’t bear to see the staring and grinning faces of her crew.

Chakotay moved behind the desk and touched her shoulder. “Kathryn?”

Her angry eyes flicked up to his. “I thought I said you were dismissed.”

“You can’t dismiss me like that, Kathryn.”

“So now that you’ve had the Captain, you don’t feel you have to follow orders anymore.” She shrugged his hand away.

“Kathryn, what’s wrong?”

She looked at him incredulously. “You don’t see the problem here? I was weak and now our crew are all laughing behind our backs and to make matters worse, you’re joking about it with our Chief Engineer. This was a mistake. I should have known. I’m a fool.”

“Kathryn, no one is laughing. They’re happy for us. And you know what B’Elanna is like. She’s never been one to mince words. I’m sorry if I offended you, but I can guarantee that not one single member of this crew is laughing at us.”

“You can guarantee that, can you?” She felt like crying, which was something that rarely ever happened to Kathryn Janeway and made her even angrier with herself – and him. She took a deep shuddering breath.

Chakotay took both her shoulders in his hands and turned her towards him. “Yes, I can guarantee that. You have to understand that these people are not only our crew, but our friends and our family. Those are your words, by the way, and they only want you to be happy. You wait and see.”

Kathryn closed her eyes. She wanted to believe him, but respect for regulations and protocols had been drummed into her from almost before she could walk, and to have broken them so publicly was tearing at her foundations. Suddenly she felt his arms around her and he whispered in her ear.

“I love you, Kathryn and if you want to go back to how things were before, I can live with that. Whatever makes you happy and comfortable. But I’m going to break one more rule before we call a truce. Computer, site-to-site transport for the Captain and Commander Chakotay to the captain’s quarters.”

In a tingle of blue the ready room faded around them and Kathryn’s quarters came into focus. She pushed herself from his arms but stopped when she saw what was sitting on her desk. There was a huge arrangement of peace roses and a bottle of champagne in an ice bucket with two glasses. Resting against the ice bucket was a padd. Kathryn picked it up and the tears she’d been holding back trickled slowly down her cheeks. Once she’d finished reading, she silently handed the padd to Chakotay and walked past him into her bedroom.

His eyes followed her retreat and then he read the message.

_“Dear Kathryn and Chakotay,_

_Word has travelled like wildfire through the crew on every deck that you’re together at last, so Tom and I have been delegated to wish you both every joy and to tell you how happy we are for you. You might find it surprising – or perhaps not – that this is something that the crew has wished and hoped for you, for such a long time. For seven years we’ve known that you love one another and we’ve been waiting and watching and praying for the moment when one of you wouldn’t be able to hold the truth inside any longer. I personally always thought it would be Chakotay – you’ve been a walking time bomb for years, old man. But I can’t tell you the relief we all felt when word came racing through the decks that he’d let fly with the truth at last and told you he loved you. There were tears of joy, great whoops of happiness and you’ve given a boost to morale that even a wormhole leading to the Alpha Quadrant would be hard pressed to equal. You might need to have a word with Chell though, he can’t stop crying and it’s causing havoc in the messhall._

_On the list below you will find the name of every single crewman, each and everyone wishes you all the happiness in the world and has donated some of their holodeck time and rations to give you this gift. For the next three days both of you are relieved of duty. Tuvok is in charge and you are banished to the holodeck for the duration. Tuvok is standing over my shoulder as I write this and he has assured me that he will brook no disagreement. You are in fact ordered by him, and the Doctor, to attend. I’d do it if I were you, they look very stern._

_From your Voyager family, we wish you happiness, love and all the very best this life has in store. Live long and prosper, and may the wind always be at your back._

_With love,_

_B’Elanna, Tom and your loving crew._

_PS. The flowers are from Harry, the Doctor, and Tuvok, and the champagne is from us. Enjoy, and see you in three days._

Chakotay placed the padd on the table and looked towards the bedroom, wondering if Kathryn was ever going to emerge or whether he should take the champagne back to his quarters, guzzle the lot and hope that he didn’t wake up tomorrow. He wasn’t sure what to do. Leaving without saying anything was out of the question and a cowardly thing to do, but very tempting. He didn’t know if he was up to being told that they had to go back to the way things were before. Although he’d offered and he’d do it if she insisted, the very prospect of it made a part of his heart want to whither and die.

Just when he was about to turn and walk away, Kathryn emerged from the bedroom wearing her robe and what looked like little else. Chakotay stood perfectly still as she approached, not at all sure what was in store for him, or them.

Kathryn moved to a stand directly in front of Chakotay. She’d watched his face as she approached and he looked terrified. Her heart ached. She didn’t want to prolong his misery and stood on tip toes and kissed him lightly on the lips. “We’ve got three days vacation, but I thought I’d bathe first before I packed. Do you want to join me?”

“On vacation, packing or in the bath?”

Kathryn’s face softened into a warm smile. “All three, if you’d like.”

He nodded slowly. “Are you sure, Kathryn? Because I don’t think I can go through this again. I’m exhausted.” And he was. The emotional roller coaster ride that being in love with Kathryn had become, was wearing him out.

She frowned and took his hand, leading him through her bedroom to the bathroom where a steaming bath was waiting. Turning to him and without preamble, she began to undress him, talking all the while. “I’m sorry, Chakotay. You deserve better than what I’ve done to you over the years and I apologise for my behaviour in the ready room. The crew are right. We are a family and I’ve given lip service to that for a long time, not really believing it, but I know now it’s true. They really only want our happiness.” She’d pulled his jacket off and his tee, her hands were now unbuckling his trousers. He placed his hands over hers.

“I want you to do this because you want to; because you love me. It really is simple, Kathryn. If we’re together it’s because we love each other and can’t live without one another, not because it makes the crew happy, improves morale or makes Chell cry.”

She didn’t even pause, but pushed his hands aside and continued to undress him. “I love you, Chakotay. Don’t ever doubt that. I have for years and will continue to do so until the day I die. And I won’t ever try to hide it again. I’m sorry, but the rules and regulations are so engrained that it’s not easy for me to let go. I’m going to need your help. Are you up to the task?” She looked up at him and quirked her brow, at the same time as she slid her hands down the back of his pants and boxers to push them over his hips.

He toed off his boots and pulled his pants and socks off the rest of the way. Kicking the pile of clothes to the side he stood before her naked and aroused. Kathryn took a step back and her eyes slid slowly up his body and when her eyes finally met his amused gaze.

He smiled and quirked his brow in return. “I think I’m up to the task.”

Smiling at him, she undid the tie around her waist and let her robe slide off her shoulders onto the floor. She gave a little shrug and held her arms out to the side. “I’m all yours.”

Chakotay barked out a laugh and wrapping his arms around her, swung her around before setting her feet gently on the floor. He whispered huskily in her ear. “I don’t ever want to own you, Kathryn. We belong to each other. What we give, we give freely and without onus. I love you.”

She held his beautiful face between her hands and marvelled at his generosity of spirit. “Whether you want it or not, my love, my heart is yours, so be gentle with it.”

Chakotay took deep breath, moved almost to tears by her trust in him. He knew that for Kathryn, it was a risk she was willing to take because she loved him and trusted in his love for her. With a deep commitment he would take on this almost sacred responsibility of her heart and with eyes filled with love, he took her hand and kissed her palm. “I’ll cherish it always, and guard it with my own.”

Stepping into the warm water, he guided her in as well. Kathryn sat cradled between his open legs, leaning back against his chest. She turned and kissed him again as hands and mouths began to explore and excite; each new touch a revelation. His lips followed her sounds of pleasure, nipping and tasting, worshipping and loving. Large golden hands smoothed over her breasts, her arms and legs, stroking her thighs and gently combing through her curls to press against her aroused flesh.

Kathryn lay against him open and willing, until she could bear it no longer, then she swung around to straddle his thighs.

Both surrendered.

* * *

B’Elanna, Tom, Harry, the Doctor, Seven and several other crewmen were sitting around a table in the mess hall after their evening meal. Harry turned to Tom. “Are they in the holodeck yet?”

“Harry, the computer will tell us when they get there, but I’ll check again. Computer, location of the Captain and Commander Chakotay.”

_“The Captain and Commander are in the Captain’s quarters.”_

Harry frowned. “Damn. What’s taking them so long? They’re wasting time.”

B’Elanna and Tom glanced at one another and laughed. Harry looked back and forth between them. “What?”

Tom slapped him on the back. “Harry, Harry, Harry, if you have to ask, you probably shouldn’t be part of this conversation. I doubt they’re wasting time, well, not in the way you think. They’ve got a lot of catching up to do.”

Harry frowned and then blushed. “I didn’t think of it like that, and now I don’t want to but I’ve got a picture in my head. Arrgh, thanks.”

There was a rumble of good natured laughing and ribbing. Harry’s complexion slowly returned to normal.

Seven looked around the smiling faces of her crewmates. “I am pleased that the Commander took my advice in regard to his relationship with the Captain.”

“What advice was that, Seven?” B’Elanna looked unconvinced that Seven could give anyone advice about relationships, but you never could tell. She nudged Tom’s knee under the table.

Seven raised her brow and looked around the table. “We had been practicing human mating rituals, which I must admit I was finding very inexact and tedious. I conjectured that it would be simpler, and less time consuming, for an individual who wished to copulate with another individual to inform the prospective partner of their intent, and then perform the procedure as soon as was reasonably possible.”

B’Elanna’s nostrils flared and she bit the inside of her cheek to stop from laughing, but couldn’t help herself when Tom piped up. “Well, I can see why the Commander snapped up that bit of down home wisdom. Good one, Seven.”

There was more laughing and Tom looked at B’Elanna. She reached across and squeezed his hand. All joking aside, they were all so happy for them.

Just then Chell made his way over to the table with another tray of cheese pierogies, and dabbing at his eyes with a large multi-coloured handkerchief, he placed the tray on the table. B’Elanna reached up and patted the Bolian chef on the arm. “It will be all right, Chell.”

He sniffed and a tear rolled down his blue cheek. “I know, I know, I’m just so happy. Do you think the Captain and Commander would like something to eat? I could take them something.”

There was a resounding chorus of , _“No!”_ from all who were within earshot.

Chell nodded sagely. “I thought so. Maybe later.” And with another sniffle and dab at his eyes, he wandered back into the kitchen muttering to himself. “I’m just so happy, so happy.”

B’Elanna patted Tom’s hand. “I think we should call it a night. Good night, everyone.”

“I’m going too.” Harry stood as well, and slowly the messhall emptied as everyone headed to bed or to their stations.

Chell sniffled and made his way out to the tables again. He cleaned up the last of the cups and plates from the dinner rush then picked up the half empty tray of pierogies and walked back into the kitchen. He pottered about tidying up and organising the galley for the breakfast rush. Just as he was sliding the last of tonight’s leftover Red Alert Chili into the refrigeration unit, the computer pinged.

_“The Captain and Commander have entered holodeck one.”_

Chell smiled and asked for lights out. He moved to the viewports to look at the passing stars. Voyager was speeding her way home but life aboard was never going to be the same. Another tear rolled down his cheek, he sniffed and smiled. He was so happy.

_fin_


End file.
